tides_of_chaosfandomcom-20200214-history
Razaranje
Razaranje is a land of ice and fire where the demons reside after the great truce was writen in the sacred lands of primirje where the gods reside. There is constantly a feud between the ice king and fire king as both have hated eachother since birth (kind of makes sense because fire and ice go horrible together) Demons Demons are the supreme race in Razaranje with the fire king and his descendants representing the fires of the underworld and it's brute force and the ice king and his descendants representing the strategical value of the cold purified ice in the mountain ranges on the northern side of Razaranje. Even though these two brothers are constantly in conflict, there are some demons that secretly study that of fire and ice (which is highly illegal in this land and will result in banishment) . Creatures of Razaranje ''Ice (northern half) Ice Dragon: the strongest being of all other than the demons in the northern half of Razaranje are Dragons these beasts are located inside the caves of the mountains in the north and control ice almost to the same degree as the ice king himself. in legend there was one dragon which created the northern part of Razaranje, This Dragon's name was Gelato and (according to legend) still flies around the mountains of Northern Razaranje protecting it form harm. Ice Fang: A wolf made of ice with devastating claws and razor sharp teeth willing to tear an unlucky traveler to pieces. These wolves for some reason tend to make good pets and are known to have two forms paklen (devilish) and nebeski (heavenly). The palken use brute force and razor sharp canines to obliterate their foes as the nebeski are far more interesting, being extremely intelligent creatures these ice fangs have imposable thumbs to pick up items, have wings to fly, can talk, can walk on two legs, and can lift at least 200 pounds for long distances. when these creatures die it is said that their souls still wander around the icy mountains protecting it. Yeti: everyone knows about the yeti, a hairy human like beast said to lurk within the mountains. These creatures are extremely violent and can withstand huge amount of ice and fire magic, they can run at extreme speeds, some can even jump extremely high. Corrupted Mountain Lions: These creatures are a force to be recon with being as fast as a cheetah and having skin as tough as a dragon! These obviously aren't your normal mountain lions and have no remorse for non ice-mages (they do not attack mages combined with ice and another element also). Fire (southern half)'' Fire Dragons: These dragons are fierce and were the first beings said to inhabit the southern half. there was also a legend that a fire dragon created the southern half of Razaranje. This dragon is immune to fire attacks as it can either eat the fire or absorb it into it's scales for more power. if your a fire mage you may not want to make this beast mad or else it may be all over for you. Fire Imps: annoying, theiving, mean so many negative words are acociated with the fire imps of the southern half of Razaranje but all don't quite cut it. these tiny rangers can use fire magic to make their arrows catch on fire and can even make their arrows heat seeking, they can grow in size to be 10' giants and can even preform simple fire spells such as thorwing fire balls. Fire elementals: These elementals are pure fire so no use trying to fight them with their own elements! they use the heat around them to create devestating blasts of fire at the enemy and like i said before have fire resistance. Fire Hounds: although these dogs are used as pets it would still be bad for an ice mage because they produce heat waves around their body in which can make ice melt efore it even reaches them.